creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dolanstahp
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Article Listing/P page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 14:15, February 8, 2013 Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 14:27, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 14:27, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 15:02, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 15:02, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Since this is your THIRD time breaking this rule, you have been blocked for three days. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 16:44, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Blacklisted Subject Due to excessive similar posts, certain story elements are now blacklisted, or no longer allowed on this website. Please make note of this. Your post has been deleted due to being similar to previous posts. For more information on this, please read . If you wish to post about these subjects, add them to or use . The first offense of this rule is only a warning, but a second offense will result in a ban. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 14:25, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Attention You have added a pasta(s) whose title began with "The", "A", or "An" on the T or A page of the Article listing. A violation to the . You shall receive an automatic one day ban which counts for not updating the . After this, the ban time will double as stated in the rules. The next ban will be 2 days, then 4 days, then 8 days, and so on. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 21:11, August 4, 2013 (UTC) WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 16:28, November 1, 2013 (UTC)